Hard to believe
by Glitter-Cat91
Summary: This story is about Ray who turns into a girl for one day, but under that day he gets raped by....Kai.. how are Ray going to take it? will he tell Kai that it was him he raped? well, u hafta read


It was a warm and sunny day in Japan and everyone except Kai was sitting in Tyson's dojo doing nothing much. Max and Tyson were just talking, Kenny was fixing the guy's beyblades to the next match and Ray was lying on the floor with his eyes closed just relaxing.

"Hey Kenny, are you ready with our blades soon!" Tyson asked.

"Soon!" Kenny replied.

"Didn't he say that for hours ago?" Tyson asked looking at the blond boys blue eyes.

"Actually you asked for around two minutes ago, Tyson!" Max said.

"Feels like two hours for me!" Tyson said lying down on his back with his hands behind the back of his head.

Max sighed and too laid down on his back. Everyone was bored, even if it was a beautiful sunny day outside, but no one was really in the right mood to go out.

"Dadam..dadam…dadam" Tyson said very bored and started to do other weird sounds like:

"OooooooOOOOoooOOO! Laaaaaaaallllalalalaaaaaaa! OoooouuuuOOOoooooooo! laaaaaLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Ooooh, Tyson shut-the-fuck-UP!" Ray said as he suddenly flew up from the floor looking angry with his golden eyes at Tyson.

Max, Kenny and Tyson jumped a little at Ray's reaction

"Hey, take it easy man! I was just singing cuz I'm bored" Said the dark blue haired boy looking at the raven haired boy.

"Sing? You sounded like a dog that's losing its voice!" Ray said walking over to the door.

"Well, sorry catboy, it's not going to happen again!" Tyson said like he was talking to a king.

The golden eyed boy ignored him and opened the door when Kenny said:

"Hey Ray, wait! I'm ready with your blade! Maybe you could test it" Kenny said reaching out his hand with Ray's blade in. Ray grabbed Driger and thanked him, then went outside Tyson's dojo. He held his beyblade up in front of him and said:

"Well Driger, lets see what chief have done!" Ray said smiling at his grey blade, then made his way down the street. He walked down the stairs to the water, took out his launcher and placed Driger under it then launched. It landed and circled around in the sand. It was spinning faster than it did before.

"Wow Kenny, really know what he do!" Ray said to himself smiling.

He stood there looking at his beyblade unknowing that he was watched by two pair of light green eyes.

"Perfect, he will be my first test!" said the man and took out a gun with a dart in. He looked around making sure no one was looking then pointed the gun at Ray and shot him in the arm.

"Ow!" Ray said and looked at his arm and saw the dart.

"What the…" He said and dragged it out from his arm and almost immediately felt dizziness. He fell to the ground with a low thud and everything went black.

The man with brown ruffled hair smiled and went out from the brushes holding an injection in his hand with something dark blue in. He grabbed Ray by his arm and injected the blue liquid in his arm then quickly went into the brushes again and looked. He could see Ray's body starting to glow a brilliant dark blue beautiful colour, then it stopped, but nothing had changed.

"Wha? He should have turned into a girl! I failed!" The man said angrily and got up and went from there.

Later….

Ray woke up by someone shaking him.

"Hey you! Wake up!"

Ray groaned as he sat up only to be met by two pair of dark brown eyes.

"Hey girl, I thought you where dead or something!" said a boy with short brown hair around ten years old.

'Girl? Couldn't he see that he was a boy?' Ray thought.

"What are you talking about? I'm a boy!" Ray said, but realized that his voice wasn't the same, it sounded more like he had a voice like girls have.

Ray screamed and went over to the water and looked down at his face. He saw that he had longer eye lasher and his hair wasn't tied up in his hair wrap anymore and he didn't have his bandana. He looked down at his body and saw that he had breast, his sweater (or what to call it) was white with three blue stripes and shorter so you could see a little bit of his stomach. His baggy pants where shorter so it looked like knickers, but his shoes were almost the same.

"Girl, you must have hit you head or something! Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" The boy asked.

"N..no, it's ok!" Ray said.

"Are you sure?"

Ray nodded in response.

"Ok, well I guess I should go now!" the boy said and with that left.

Ray wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled them up to his chest sobbing into them.

'What have happened to me? How could this happen' Ray thought letting the tears drop to the sand.

'What am I going to do? I can't come back to my friends like this! But where am I going to stay? Will I ever turn into a boy again?' He/she thought and stood up.

Ray walked to a park and sat down on a bench for a while confused of what have happened. He/she didn't know how much the clock was, but guessed that it must be late because the sky was getting darker. Ray stood up and walked on the street thinking of a place to sleep.

'Maybe I will change back if I just wait! Then I can go back to the others. But how long will I wait? What if I don't change back? No I have to stop think like that! Where am I going to stay?' Ray thought walking there all by his/her self, but not knowing that two pair of crimson eyes where looking at him/her. The figure slowly began to walk after Ray with silence step and looked around the empty street then began to walk faster so he came closer to Ray. When he was close enough he grabbed him/her by the waist then clamped a hand over Ray's mouth. He/she was dragged into an alley and pushed on the dirty ground hard. Ray looked up to see a familiar face and his/her eyes went wide when Ray saw who it was. Kai.

"Hi, beauty!" He said and smirked to his victim.

Ray wanted to scream, but couldn't because he was so shocked. He could see the slate haired boy take out a white cloth and then he gagged Ray, and then tied Ray's hand's together with a thick rope.

"Now, let's begin!" Said Kai and began to take of his pants and then Ray's. Now he/she began to kick Kai and tried to scream, but with no use.

"Struggle as much as you want to, but it won't help!" Kai said and smirked.

Ray couldn't believe that this was happening. Kai was a rapist and now he was raping Ray. He/she never thought something like this about Kai. Now he knew why Kai so often went outside and don't show up before the morning. Soon Ray lost all consciousness and everything went black.

So, a new story! Ok, it was maybe a little bit weird when Ray turned into a girl, but I didn't get any better idea ehehee... Well, hope ya liked it so plz reviews! And…. without flames thanx


End file.
